Abuse
by MegFonzarelli
Summary: Meg's current relationship hasn't been going the greatest, and she trusts a curious Richie with the secret. Fonzie overhears. Future FonziexOC


Meg Gadget walked into Arnold s wearing a turtleneck sweater, a skirt that went down to her ankles, and her hair over her right eye. This wouldn t have aroused any suspicion, had it not been summer at the time. But as it was, it was 90 degrees outside, and seemed even hotter inside Arnold s with all the teens together, dancing and breathing.

Meg! Richie called, running to greet his friend.

Hey Richie! She plastered a smile on her face as he looked her, suspicion in his eyes.

Why re you dressed like that? He asked, frowning.  
D-Dressed like what? She avoided the question nervously as she began walking towards Ralph and Potsie in the back. Richie followed closely behind her.

You re dressed like it s the middle of December, not August! He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. What s really going on here?

Meg sighed, giving up. I can t tell you here. Think we could go back to your place? It d be easier to talk there.

Sure, Richie said, understanding in his voice. He walked to Ralph and Potsie. Guys, I m taking Meg back to my place, okay? I ll be back.

Ooh! Ralph smirked, Richie s taking a girl home!

Potsie followed suit, Our little Richie s growing up!

Richie shot his friends a glare. It s not like that! We re just going to talk.

Right Rich, Ralph said, smirking at Potsie. Talk . Got it.

Have fun talking ! Potsie laughed as Richie rolled his eyes and turned back to Meg.

The two redheads walked together until they reached the Cunningham household. They went up to Richie s room together for more privacy.

Okay, Richie said, shutting the door, Go ahead.

She pulled the sleeve of her turtleneck up and revealed long patterns of purple bruises up her arms. Richie gasped at the sight. There s more She said quietly, moving her hair to reveal her black eye, and a few stitches on her cheek. She looked down at the ground and she picked up the bottom of her dress, showing dark bruises up her legs as well. There s also some on my back She said quietly, closing her eyes. That s why I m dressed like this

Meg, oh my God he said, sitting on the bed next to her. What happened?

She sighed, and Richie thought she wasn t going to answer, but after a few moments, she found her voice. I-it was Rocco Richie s eyes widened, Rocco was Meg s boyfriend, a large gang member with a horrible temper. I-I fell off his motorcycle while riding S-So he got angry with me A-And Her voice choked off into sobs and Richie quickly moved to hold her. He gently rubbed her back, careful not to hurt her. I-it s not the first time either, Rich I-it s been happening for a while

Why didn t you tell anybody? He asked softly.

B-because If he does this when he likes me, imagine what he d do if he ever hated me She sobbed again, holding tightly to Richie s shoulders. B-besides I-I deserve it

What? How could you ever deserve that?!

I fell I messed things up I-I m not good enough for him.

Just then they were aware of a third person in the doorway.

Fonzie.

You re wrong, Short Stuff. Y don t deserve any of that He tightened his hands into fists, And I ll make sure that little jerk Rocco pays for it

F-Fonzie! Meg squeaked, sitting up. W-when did you ?

I came up to talk to Cunningham about somethin , and I heard everything.

I-I-

He walked over, gently taking hold of her arms and looking at the bruises. He brushed his lips over them, light as air. It sent a tingle straight through her to her toes. Meg, look at me. She looked up, crystal blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. You don t deserve none a this. You re better than him, no matter what he says or does to ya, ya got it? She looked down, but he tilted her head up gently. EY, look at me. This is gonna stop, one way or another. You can t stay with this guy. She was shaking all over when he pulled away from her, and he ran a hand through his own hair before petting hers. You ll be okay, Short Stuff.

Yeah, Richie piped up, We ll make sure he doesn t hurt you anymore.

Thank you She whispered, lowing her head, letting a tear fall from her eye. Both of you

We care about ya, Short Stuff. Fonz said, a hand on her shoulder. We really do. 


End file.
